Me and Forks
by Bella4jacob
Summary: Louisa only went to sleep, then she woke up in forks, how will she cope with the future... and Jacob ? PLEASE READ! IT'S BETTER THAN IT LOOKS!


I stretched as the ending credits came onto the screen. I got up of the coach, and checked the clock, 12.45 pm.

"Okay mum, im going to bed now" I bent down and kissed her goodnight "It's late, ill be tired in the morning".

"Yes you will, Okay, Goodnight sweetheart" She Answered.

I walked through the living room. My mobile was on the hall table, i picked it up. I made my way up the stairs, and into the bathroom. After cleaning my teeth and brushing my hair, i walked across the landing and into my room. I loved my room. My mum had decided that we were keeping the walls white. I wanted some colour, so my back wall was bright pink. My bed was white, and stood out against my pink wall that was behind it. On the other side of my room was my wardrobe, desk, and draws (all white). All the white walls were full of pictures and posters, and reminders of memories. I went to my draws and got a pajama top and bottom, and put them on. My clothes were laid out for the next morning, and i was now quite sleepy. I climbed in bed and turned the lamp off at the side of me.

I woke up with a start. I was so cold, and wet. Wet sand was on my back, and scratching my arms. I looked up, there were dark black clouds, probably a storm. But where was i? I looked to my right: There were massive cliffs, were trees stretched right to the edge. Massive waves crashed against the rocks bellow. Then i looked to my Left: There was a harbour, with boats. Behind the boats were houses, and streets. A town maybe? I sat up and looked again. So i was on a beach, and little waves wetting my trainers. I was so confused. Where was i? Why was i here? How did i get here?

A voice interupted my thinking, "Hello?" Asked a husky voice. I stood up, and looked away from the beach, until i met two people sitting on a peice of white beachwood tree. The girl was sat near the roots, she was looking at me like i was insane. Her brown hair flowed down to her shoulders, her brown eyes kept on my face. I nearly had a heart attack when i saw the boy, or man? I wasnt sure. He was tall, i couldnt tell the colour of his eyes, his shaggy hair covered them mostly. He was MASSIVE. Bigger than any boy/man that id ever seen.

"Hello" The tall man said again, "Can we help you?".

"Oh god" I whimpered. "Where am i?". I looked at the girl, i was suposidly more insane than before.

"Your in forks", The girl answered this time "And this is La push. La push beach". WHAT? La..push? No. no. Id heard of this place, Forks, La push. It was Twilight. I new that. I had read every book 5 times at home. I mean, there was Edward, Bella, Jacob...

"Oh. Oh god. Hold Crap! Im in Forks? I cant be in Forks!" I slumpted down, the sand wet through my jeans. My jeans? Where were my pajamas? I looked at what i wearing. The clothes were the ones that i had planned to wear for school.

"What your name?" The boy wondered "Im Jacob, and this is-"

"Bella" I said. That stopped him. They looked at each other.

She smiled at me and asked, "Im sorry. Do i know you?"

"No. no you dont know me Isabella Marie Swan. But i know you. I have no idea how i got here. I mean, i, i just dont know. Oh god. How did i get here?! All i did was go to sleep! And then i end up in Forks!" I Replied. Her face was stunned. She probably thought that i was a follower or something.

The bo- Jacob's face was angry. "WHO are you? Where did you come from? How do you know Bella, 'cos this is gettin freaky."

I didnt know how to answer, but i did "I, am Louisa. I am from England. Last night, i went to sleep, and then i ended up here, on La Push beach. I know Bella through a book. A book that probably has no existance now that im here. You, Bella, have Edward. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. So nice they are.I mean, it must be hard for them" I answered, My voice sounded dead. No life to it.

Bella screamed at me "WHAT?! How do you know them? What ARE you?!" Jacob Tenced.

I looked him in the eye "Dont worry Jacob, i am not a Vampire." Then turned to Bella. "But she will be. Oneday". 


End file.
